ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
AW54CE
The AW54CE is an Artwood series acoustic/electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 2014. The AW54CE is made in China. The AW54CE features a dreadnought body shape with a Venetian cutaway with a solid mahogany top with X bracing and mahogany back and sides with an open pore finish. The soundhole is round with a simple black and white acrylic rosette. It has an open pore finished mahogany neck with a 20-fret rosewood fingerboard with small white dot position markers. Components include an ivory plastic saddle in a rosewood bridge with black Ibanez Advantage bridge pins, a plastic nut, a red tortoise pickguard and chrome tuning machines. Electronics consist of a Fishman Sonicore pickup connected to an Ibanez AEQ210TF preamp with onboard tuner powered by a 9V battery and a ¼" output. For 2016 the preamp was replaced with the Ibanez AEQ-SP2 and a balanced XLR output was added. For 2018 the rosewood fretboard and bridge were replaced with ovangkol. For 2019 the mahogany top, back and sides were replaced with okoume, the mahogany neck was replaced with nyatoh, the pickup was replaced with an Ibanez T-bar undersaddle pickup and the preamp was replaced with an Ibanez AEQ-TP2. The AW54LCE is a left-handed version. The AW54 is a similar non-electric model without the cutaway. The AW5412CE is a similar twelve string model. Specifications 2019–2020: Solid okoume | bracingtop = X | finishtop = Open pore | matback = 2014–2018: Mahogany 2019–2020: Okoume | finishback = Open pore | backinlay = | bodybinding = Black & white | sh_shape = Round | sh_rosette = Black & white acrylic | neck = AW | matneck = 2014–2018: Mahogany 2019–2020: Nyatoh | finishneck = Open pore | neck_joint = Dovetail | scale = 651mm / 25⅝" | matfb = 2014–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Ovangkol | bindingfb = | fbinlay = Small white dot | frets = 20 | stringspace = 11mm | pickup = 2014–2018: Fishman Sonicore 2019: Ibanez T-bar undersaddle | preamp = 2014–2015: Ibanez AEQ210TF 2016–2018: Ibanez AEQ-SP2 w/ onboard tuner 2019–2020: Ibanez AEQ-TP2 w/ onboard tuner | output = 2014–2015: ¼" (integrated w/ battery box) 2016–2020: Balanced XLR & ¼" | battery = 9V | bridge = 2014–2017: Rosewood 2018–2020: Ovangkol | bridgepins = Ibanez Advantage (black) | saddle = 72mm x 2.9mm ivory plastic | nut = Ivory plastic | nutwidth = 43mm | hw = Chrome | pg = Red tortoise | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | strings = 2014–2018: 2019: 2020: | tuning = }} Images Files * Ibanez AEQ210TF preamp manual * Ibanez AEQ-SP2 preamp manual Sources * 2014 USA new product catalog (page 47) * AW54CE product page 2014, Ibanez USA, archived June 2014 * AW54CE product page 2016, Ibanez USA, archived March 2016 * 2017 Europe catalog (page 72) * AW54CE product page 2017, Ibanez USA, archived March 2017 * 2018 Asia catalog (page 83) * AW54CE product page 2018, Ibanez USA, archived February 2019 * AW54CE product page 2019, Ibanez Asia, archived February 2019 * AW54CE product page 2020, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:Artwood models Category:New in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:Updated in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:2020 models